Fiesta de disfrases
by maestro jedi
Summary: Quisas las cosas nunca son como tu esperabas, pero nunca es tarde para un nuevo comienso


La serie de South Park y los personajes usados pertenecen a la autora de Warner Bros, Comedy Central y MTV.

.-.

.-.

La fiesta de fin de ao en la casa de Token se estaba poniendo mejor de lo que todo el mundo esperaba.

O, al menos, eso pensaba un chico rubio de ojos azul zafiro.

Ahora solo le quedaba un pequeo detalle que solucionar, para as tener en verdad un feliz ao nuevo.

Dnde estar? se preguntaba mentalmente el rubio.

Est bien, no era tan tarde como para pensar que no ira a la fiesta, no haba que ponerse nervioso. Despacio, lo empez a buscar con la mirada; en definitiva, no estaba donde sus amigos usuales. Se acerc a sus amigos. _Deba_ admirar el disfraz de Tweek de casaca roja imperial, lo haca ver -en una palabra- distinguido, aunque el disfraz de corsario de Pip no se quedaba atrs. Mientras ms se acercaba a ellos ms se empezaba a preguntar dnde estaba su rubio.

-Chicos, de casualidad no vieron a Butters?- pregunt Kenny con un ligero tono de preocupacin en su voz. En realidad, lo que menos quera era que el chico de ojos azul grisceos lo dejara plantando.

-No Kenny, no lo he visto- respondi el chico ingls mientras se acomodaba la estola de la camisa.

-Ni yo- dijo el chico de ojos violeta, que trataba que al saco de su disfraz no se le cayeran las hombreras borladas. El disfraz de casaca roja imperial no haba sido tan mala eleccin, lo nico que le molestaba eran esas hombrera. Pero bueno, al menos las medallas lo hacia lucir mejor, o eso le haban dicho sus padres y Pip.

-Ya veo- dijo el chico algo decepcionado.

Los rubios se lo quedaron mirando. El disfraz de Kenny, en definitiva, representaba su personalidad en casi todas sus facetas, aunque sobraba decir que en verdad el disfraz era econmico. An as le quedaba de maravilla. La cola de zorro, unas pequeas orejitas en diadema y unos guantes con un par de patitas en ellos, adems de su inseparable parka naranja, hacan el efecto deseado.

-Me encanta tu disfraz- dijo Tweek mientras examinaba mas de cerca la cola del disfraz.

-A mi igual- complet el chico ingls mientras vea detenidamente las orejitas.

-Gracias- dijo el rubio al momento que le regresaban sus accesorios. De paso, observaba con disimulo la puerta. En eso, vio a sus amigos pasar por el umbral.

-Bueno chicos, si lo ven le comentan que lo ando buscando- dijo Kenny mientras se alejaba de los chicos.

-De acuerdo- dijeron los dos.

El chico camin algo apresurado al encuentro de sus amigos. Ojal Stan o Kyle no hubieran visto a su rubio en el trayecto.

-Chicos, de casualidad no vieron a Butters?- pregunt el rubio ante la perpejlidad de su amigos, que no se esperaban una pregunta as tan de repente.

-Ah- dijo el chico pelirrojo, que no esperaba que alguien le hablara por la espalda. Bueno, al menos reconoci la voz de su amigo rubio, lo cual lo tranquiliz -Hola Kenny. No, no lo hemos visto- respondi Kyle mientras esperaba que su compaero terminara de entrar. Sus disfraces se robaran las miradas de la noche, dado que al final los dos se haba decidido a vestirse de samurai, aunque a decir verdad sus disfraces eran algo disparejos.

Stan haba preferido el traje de batalla completo, con todo y las dos espadas, el arco y un carcaj cargado con las flechas, en tanto Kyle haba preferido el traje ceremonial compuesto por una yukata sencilla, zapatos, una espada y peinado al tono.

-Si lo ven le dicen que lo ando buscando- pidi el rubio.

-De acuerdo- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Por qu tanto inters en Butters?- pregunt el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba el casco, en definitiva hubiera sido mejor dejar el arco y el carcaj en su casa. Eran ms estorbosos de lo que parecan, bueno al menos Kyle le ayudara a cargarlos de regreso y eso lo pona sumamente feliz.

Kenny no supo ni qu responder ante esa pregunta. A decir verdad, Stan lo haba agarrado con las defensas abajo, lo cual era evidente para el pelinegro. Mismo que empezaba a mostrar una sonrisita de satisfaccin de ojera a oreja ante el sonrojo de su amigo rubio, el cual lentamente empez a colorarse mas ante la mirada que le procesaba el pelinegro.

-Bueno yo - repuso Kenny sumamente nervioso, solamente esperaba que Stan no se diera cuenta que cada vez balbuceaba mas las palabras y su sangre empezaba a acumularse en sus mejillas. Esperaba que no explotaran como la ltima vez que haba estado fantaseando con Butters, por suerte alguien salio en su ayuda en ese momento.

-Kenny, podras venir un minuto?- pregunt una chica rubia. El otro se sinti aliviado ante esa invitacin, era la excusa perfecta para desaparecerse de la vista de Stan.

-Claro, voy exclam el chico mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde estaba la chica. Mientras, su amigo pelinegro resoplaba algo irritado, en definitiva quizs nunca tendra otra oportunidad como esa de tutear a Kenny tan fcilmente. Por otro lado su acompaante estaba algo desorientado.

-Por qu estaba tan nervioso?- pregunt el pelirrojo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde estaba el ponche.

El pelinegro lo mir con unos ojos de ternura inimaginable en alguien con su carcter, pero Kyle era la excepcin a la regla. Con l poda ser el chico que podra llegar ser. l sacaba todo sus mejores aspectos a flote. Mir cmo su compaero trataba de servirse algo de ponche sin derramarlo sobre la yukata. No supo por qu, pero se acerc despacio a l con un andar silencioso, mientras en su mente surga levemente la necesidad de decirle algo que ya no se poda guardar.

-Kyle, podemos hablar un instante?- pregunt el chico mientras tomaba a su compaero de la mano. Con la otra depositaba su ponche en la mesa. El pelirrojo no supo ni cmo responder, por lo que el pelinegro pronto lo estaba haciendo caminar hacia un rincn de la casa.

En otro lugar, una chica rubia felicitaba efusivamente a su amigo por su interesante disfraz.

-Definitivamente ese disfraz revela tu personalidad interior- dijo la chica mientras rodeaba a su amigo despacio. El muchacho empezaba a sentirse algo intimidado, despus de todo ella estaba disfrazada de Neko, lo cual le daba a la situacin un tinte sexual demasiado sugerente para no pensar en eso. Bueno, est bien, l y Brbara haban tenido su pasado romntico juntos, pero haban terminado en buenos trminos y aunque todava alguna vez llegaban a salir juntos, era mas como amigos que otra cosa.

-Hola chicas- dijo el chico entrecortado, para inmediatamente despus ser rodeado por el grupo de chicas de su amiga, que no perdieron ni un instante en manosear de arriba abajo el disfraz que lo hacia ver tan adorable.

-Para qu me necesitabas, Kenny?- pregunt la chica sugestivamente en su odo derecho.

-De casualidad no has visto a Leopold?- quiso saber el chico en un susurro.

-Mmm- la chica intent recordar si haba visto al pequeo rubio en algn lugar mientras se diriga a la fiesta. Su amigo de ojos azul zafiro empezaba a impacientarse.

-Lo has visto o no?- refunfu el chico.

-Ya me acord, lo vimos en el parque sentado en una de las bancas cerca de los juegos, pareca algo afligido- respondi la chica mientras su amigo empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Gracias!- grit mientras empezaba a salir del saln.

-Cudate y recuerda que me debes una1- retruc la muchacha.

.-.

Momentos despus un chico disfrazado de zorrito corra apresuradamente por las calles de su pueblo natal.

En realidad no saba por qu el camino le pareca tan largo. Era extrao; su corazn no dejaba de latir cuando entro al parque, y entonces se maldijo por no haberle preguntado a Brbara como iba disfrazado Leopold. De pronto not a su chico sentado sobre una de las bancas, as que empez lentamente a caminar hacia el (lo ltimo que quera era espantarlo)

-Butters?- pregunt preocupado mientras se agachaba hasta quedar al nivel de su cara. El chico en cuestin se asust ante esa pregunta tan repentina, pero al ver de quien se trataba se lanz a los brazos de su amigo.

El rubio hizo lo nico que poda hacer en esa clase de situacin; tratar de calmar a su amigo. Butters segua sollozando entre sus brazos, y entonces not por fin cmo iba disfrazado: una pequea colita esponjada, un par de orejitas blancas semicaidas, que eran rematadas con un conjunto de camisa y pantaln blancos y unos guantes de patitas de conejo.

-Qu te sucede?- pregunt al fin el chico con calma a su amigo, el cual ya se haba tranquilizado un poco.

El rubio de ojos azul grisceos slo se qued mudo ante esa pregunta.

-Confa en m- le dijo Kenny

Butters pareci dudar por algunos instantes, pero de inmediato volvi a aferrarse con fuerza a los brazos de su amigo.

-Mis padres se pelearon. Tuvieron una gran discusin y dicen que es por mi culpa, que yo soy el causante de todos sus problemas- solloz el chico mientras un sin fin de delicadas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Kenny abraz con ms fuera a su rubio, sabia qu era necesario para tratar de hacerlo sentir seguro de nuevo. Sinti cmo su corazn se estrujaba cada vez que oa sollozar a su amigo.

-No digas eso- repuso el chico, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba a un con ms fuerza.

-Pero - replic el chico antes que unos labios se posaran sobre los suyos.

El beso fue ms bien simple, un ligero roce, pero que trasmita al mismo tiempo una tranquilidad casi sobrenatural.

-Todo saldr bien- dijo el chico mientras se pona de pie.

-Pero - replic de nuevo el chico mientras se pona de pie con ayuda de su amigo.

-Confa en mi- dijo al mismo momento que lo volvi a rodear con sus brazos.

-De acuerdo dijo el otro, mientras abrazaba al mismo tiempo al chico que se estaba convirtiendo, cada vez ms, en algo imprescindible en su vida.

-Feliz ao nuevo- dijo el chico, momentos antes de darle un beso apasionado.

-Feliz ao nuevo a ti tambin- la dijo el otro al momento de separase.

Quizs el ultimo da del ao haba sido un poco gris, pero el inicio de uno nuevo pareca despuntar con un brillo son igual.

.-.

Fin

.-.

Bueno espero que les guste, y gracias de antemano por leerlo.

Cudense y que la fuerza los acompae.


End file.
